Bells have been made and used for millennia. They are often used in ceremonies; to mark times of the day; and are also used as musical instruments. One such musical instrument is called a carillon. A carillon is a musical instrument which is typically housed in a bell tower of a church or municipal building. A carillon typically includes at least 23 bells which are struck by clappers. The clappers are operated by a set of keys, called batons, which are connected to the clappers by a series of levers and wires. The bells in a carillon range in size to produce the different notes necessary to form a musical tune. A problem associated with this is that the smaller bells are not as loud as the larger bells and thus cannot be heard as clearly as the larger bells.
Bells produce more than one frequency when they are struck, five of which are the most dominant. A more pleasing sound profile for the bell can be achieved by ensuring that each of these frequencies can be heard. However, these frequencies are often out of tune with the dominant frequency and thus many bells are designed to prevent the other frequencies from sounding. By out of tune, we mean that the frequencies of the bell are not harmonically tuned meaning that the frequencies produced by the bell do not harmonise with each other. Thus, a problem associated with existing bells is making a bell which includes the five frequencies and which are harmonised and which can be heard.
It is a non-exclusive object of the present disclosure to ameliorate one or both of these problems.